


"Kiss me"

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [13]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Gardienne leaves a note with "Kiss me" on it for Valk but there are so many things to be done that she gets what she asked for in the evening





	"Kiss me"

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a thing like this for Ez too bc it was requested but idk if I get inspired  
> Also, not beta-read bc my beta is being too lazy lately and I just want to post what I'm requested to write bc it was almost a month since I wrote this. Enough is enough, I'll try to manage by proof-reading my things myself until someone else helps me.

_”Kiss me”_. The little note written in the paper plane in the handwriting he knows well makes him blush when he reads it. He lifts his head immediately for his eyes to meet yours as you smile at him across the room then bite your lower lip teasingly. He would love to get up and walk up to you now but he has to finish the report with Ykhar and Kero as quick as possible, not to mention it’d be just rude to take a break now when they are in the middle of explanation. Your eyes linger on him for only a moment though before you are called by someone and leave the library while sending a wink in his direction.

“Valkyon..?” his attention snaps to Ykhar who looks at him questioningly and he clears his throat before apologising and continuing on his most hated duty, his thoughts coming back over and over to the note making it harder for him to focus.

When he finally finishes, he immediately rushes out to search for you but as he asks Nevra if he’s seen you anywhere he learns you were sent to the forest for potions ingredients that have almost been all used up by now. So he just sighs a frustrated sigh and goes for a stroll around the gardens to try to get his thoughts in check while in hopes you’ll arrive before his training session with his guard’s members.

It seems like the luck is not on his side today though as you return the moment he has to take care of his duty and he can only wave back at you as you walk by the cherry tree with the basket full of different herbs. What doesn’t help much either is the pout you send him as you leave the training ground the gesture making him think back on the note he received from you in the morning.

With an unhappy grumble he turns back to his men and throws a command. He cannot simply leave his post and this fact makes him a little more restless than he would even like to admit.

It’s only when the sun sets does the training end – it’s the usual amount of time he makes his subordinates practice every few days so he couldn’t really shorten it just because of personal reasons.

After he takes a quick shower he strolls through the headquarters’ halls and right to your room on which door he knocks quietly, wondering whether he’s interfering in your readying yourself to sleep or if you’re inside at all to begin with.

When he lets his hand fall, he hears shuffling  on the other side and a moment later you open the door, your day clothes still on you but the pyjama laying on your bed ready for you to change in it.

“Come on in.” You smile at Valkyon the moment you notice him and take a step to the side, while opening the door wider for him to enter. You don’t manage to say or do anything else though, because the moment he steps over the threshold you’re immediately dragged towards him, his lips crashing on yours in a surprisingly gentle kiss for the sudden movement. And as his left hand rests on your neck, right running small circles on left side of your lower back, you let your fingers tangle in his still wet silvery-white hair.

When the two of you part, you hear him sigh in content and you can’t help grinning at him in response “Took you long enough.”

He hums, before diving in for another kiss and you respond immediately, happy you got more than you asked for.

 


End file.
